Timestamps for 'It's In My DNA'
by AssbuttInTheImpala
Summary: This is going to be a collection of timestamps I'm going to write for my fic 'It's In My DNA' At the moment they can be read as stand alones but always best to read the main fic for context :)
1. Sexual Desires

**A/N This fits between Chapters 8 and 9 of the main fic**

* * *

Castiel was curled around Dean on a lazy Sunday morning as they watched some TV movie that they play for people who are extremely hungover and can't be assed getting out of bed. Although they weren't hungover, they definitely couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Castiel loved being in Dean's embrace way too much to move right now. Instead, he decided to bring up a conversation they had yet to have. It had been exactly a week since their first night together and although Castiel felt he knew a lot about Dean he still didn't know him very well intimately and wanted to know more.

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly as he slowly moved his hand that was plastered across Dean's chest so he could look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean replied somewhat sleepily. His eyes were still closed but he hadn't been asleep as his hand moved up and down Castiel's arm which made the man smile. The small touches that Dean presented him were enough to make Castiel feel content.

Castiel placed his head back onto Dean's chest as he spoke "If you could fuck any celebrity, who would it be?" Castiel felt Dean's chest rumble as the man laughed. Castiel loved that laugh it was just like his mother's in the way that it would light up an entire room. "So," Castiel asked again when he stopped laughing "Who would it be?"

"Dr. Sexy from Dr. Sexy MD" Dean answered maybe a little too quickly "No contest. What about you?" Dean asked as he nudged Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel thought for a moment. There were a few that he'd thought of but hadn't decided quite yet as he thought he'd have a little more time on his hands while Dean mulled the question over.

"Come on Cas, I told you mine now you gotta tell me yours" Dean insisted playfully

"I'm just thinking Dean. There's a few but I think I'm going to go with Chris Evans." Castiel decided.

"Of course you would" Dean teased "You like your men big and strong huh Cas?"

"Mmm" Castiel hummed in agreement before he pushed himself up and repositioned his legs so he straddled Dean's thighs. He sat back on his haunches as he braced his hands on Dean's chest and rubbed his hands down and felt the bumps under his fingertips as he slid over Dean's abs. "Strong body, pretty eyes and a smile to match and I'm all theirs."

Castiel slid back off Dean and lay out next to him as he placed his head on Dean's chest again before another question came into his mind. He had wondered for a while but had never had the opportunity to ask. Now seemed like a good time than ever to ask.

"I know this may seem like a weird question," Castiel began "but are you gay?" Castiel knew it was a weird question to ask but it was a fair question in his mind. Sure they had had absolutely mind blowing sex but that didn't mean Dean was gay.

Castiel felt Dean's chest rumble again as the man chuckled. At least Dean found it amusing. "No Cas" Dean finally spoke as his chuckle came to an end "I'm not gay"

"Oh, I am." Castiel replied. He did have a feeling Dean wasn't gay and now his inkling was proven correct. "What are you then?" Castiel continued intrigued as to what his boyfriend's sexuality was.

Dean chuckled again "I kind of stopped trying to label myself when I was 15. If I see something I like I go for it. I don't care what gender they are"

"So you're pansexual then?" Castiel stated more than asked as he traced patterns on Dean's chest and along his stomach and abs. Castiel couldn't get enough of Dean's body. It was so perfect he could just sit for hours exploring with his hands and tongue if Dean would let him do so. He was sure Dean wouldn't mind it.

Dean let out a sigh against the top of Castiel's head "Yeah I guess. I don't know. What does it matter?" Dean wasn't angry well at least Castiel believed he wasn't. His tone didn't sound angry he was just simply curious as to why Castiel wanted to know.

Castiel shrugged as he answered "I don't know" He lifted his head to see Dean's forest green eyes and smiled "I just wanted to know what turns my boyfriend on" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Well in that case" Dean began before he grabbed Castiel and rolled them around with a yelp of surprise from Castiel. Castiel was now pinned to the mattress at Dean's mercy "Let me tell you exactly –" Dean leant down a placed a kiss to Castiel's lips "what –" another kiss "makes me" another kiss this time to Castiel's neck "want to" another kiss to Castiel's collar bone "_fuck_" this time whispered into the shell of Castiel's ear as he licked inside "your brains out"

And damn if that didn't get Castiel turned on. "Mmm Dean," Castiel hummed "What makes you want me? What makes your cock hard for me?"

Dean groaned at Castiel's words "God Cas, the things that come out of that mouth" Dean leant down again and claimed Castiel's mouth as he rolled Castiel's bottom lip between his teeth which caused Castiel to moan out into Dean's mouth. Dean's tongue pushed inside and rubbed against the roof of Castiel's mouth which made him writhe in pleasure. Dean pulled back again and dragged Castiel's bottom lip with his teeth before he smirked "Or should I say what goes in it? Love seeing those pink lips wrapped around my cock"

Castiel chuckled "Mm I bet you do. What else Dean?"

Dean pushed his hand through Castiel's thick black hair which made him mewl in the back of his throat. "Your fucking hair and how it always looks like you've just been thoroughly fucked especially in the mornings" Dean groaned again at the thought "But you know my favourite thing about your features?" Castiel looked up at Dean with wondering eyes as he willed Dean to continue. Dean eventually got the hint and answered his own question "Your eyes and not just because they're fucking sapphire blue. Because whenever you look at me it's like you're seeing into my soul reading all my deepest secrets."

Castiel looked up at Dean in awe. No one had said that about his eyes before. They always just commented on how blue they were. Castiel left no hesitation as he surged up and claimed Dean's lips again this time it was his turn to tongue fuck Dean's mouth as he found every crook and cranny in his mouth before they parted again lips red and swollen.

"Mm" Dean hummed as he licked his lips "That fucking mouth. Damn Cas, I want to fuck you so bad right now"

Castiel chuckled to himself "See that's where you went wrong" Before Dean could protest, Castiel decided he needed to get the upper-hand so he wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and flipped them over so Dean was now beneath him with a look of shock on his face. Castiel smirked down at him; obviously Dean had no idea that Castiel actually had a bit of strength in his muscles even if they didn't look like it. "I think it's time _I _fucked _you_"

"Damn Cas, I like this aggressive you" Dean said with a smirk on his face

Castiel chuckled again "You have no idea how much you're going to like this Dean. Have you ever had a cock in your ass Dean? Been fucked so hard you felt it for days?" Castiel questioned his voice low and gravelly "Mmm I bet you haven't well not in a long time anyway. Big strong man like you would always top. I bet I can get you begging for me to fill you up to make you cum so hard from my cock up your ass" Dean groaned at Castiel's words and rocked his hips upwards to let Castiel feel the effect his words had. Castiel keened at the hardness of Dean's cock. Dean did really want this and damned if Castiel was going to back out now.

Castiel slowly lowered his way down onto Dean's chest as he kissed and dragged his tongue as he went. Once he reached his lover's nipples, he sucked the bud into his mouth and worried it between his teeth while his fingers paid attention to the other. When he was satisfied with the swollen red bud, he moved across to do the same to the other that his fingers had worked on. Dean was a writhing mess as Castiel worked him and groaned Castiel's name like a prayer over and over. Castiel smiled around Dean's nipple. Dean loved this just as Castiel had predicted.

Castiel pulled back from Dean's nipples and loved the sight of Dean beneath him. Castiel flicked the nipple with his thumb and middle finger which caused Dean to cry out. Castiel smirked down at Dean whose face was relaxed in pleasure with his eyes closed. Castiel wasted no time as he leant down again and planted their lips together and forced his tongue into Dean's mouth.

As their tongues tangled, Castiel let his hand slide down Dean's chiselled chest to the waist band of his boxers, slid his fingertips under and pushed his hand inside to grasp his hard cock. Dean groaned at the contact and bucked his hips up into Castiel's hand. Castiel smirked into the kiss before he pulled back again and looked down at Dean whose eyes had flung open at the contact.

"Easy there big boy" Castiel teased as he released Dean's cock "Don't want to end this too soon"

Dean whined at the loss of contact; bucked his hips up and tried desperately to find some friction. Castiel knew exactly what Dean was trying to do and pushed himself up and off Dean to tease him just that little bit more.

Dean growled, actually growled as Castiel climbed off his boyfriend "You damn tease"

Castiel let out a hearty laugh at that "I'm not finished with you yet. I'll have you begging in no time" Castiel tormented. Castiel reached for the lube bottle which was conveniently placed on Dean's bedside table before Castiel sat on his knees at the foot of the bed.

Ever so slowly, Castiel pushed his hands up Dean's legs and slipped his fingers under the waistband once more to remove the boxer shorts completely from Dean's legs which freed Dean's achingly hard, leaking cock.

Castiel heard Dean's breathing get heavier in anticipation of what was to come as Castiel settled himself between Dean's thighs. Without further hesitation, Castiel uncapped the lube bottle and slicked up his fingers. He rubbed them together in order to warm the lube up a bit to make it more comfortable for Dean. If he assumed correct in thinking Dean hadn't done this in a while, if ever, then he wanted to make sure he made it as comfortable as possible because Castiel really wanted to be able to do this a lot.

Slowly, Castiel slid his lube covered hand back towards Dean's entrance and rubbed his fingers through the crack between his cheeks while their mouths once again joined in heated passion. As he hoped the kiss was distracting enough, Castiel slid his forefinger inside slowly to the first knuckle. Dean gasped at the intrusion immediately and clamped down on Castiel's finger. Castiel eased out of the kiss so he could talk "Just relax" he whispered before he leant back in to try relax Dean with his mouth that he loved so much. The distraction seemed to work as Dean had relaxed around Castiel's finger enough for Castiel to start to stretch the hole.

"More" Dean panted out which caused Castiel to smirk at his boyfriend

"I'm counting that as begging" Castiel chuckled as he heard Dean roll his eyes more than saw it.

"Shut up Cas and hurry the fuck up" Dean growled out

"So impatient" Castiel says as he pushed a second finger inside Dean's hole.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out at the intrusion while Castiel shifted himself down to suck on the head of Dean's swollen erection, swirled his tongue around it before he fucked into the slit. "Nggh Cas, your fucking mouth" Dean panted out as he bucked into Castiel's mouth and rocked back into Castiel's scissoring fingers which caused them to hit his prostate. Dean cried out and bucked his hips up into Castiel's mouth which forced his cock further in.

Castiel took the motion as an indication Dean is ready for a third and slowly lets the third finger intrude which stretched Dean's entrance wider and stuck his prostate on every thrust. Dean was incoherent to Castiel now the only words he understood were profanities which made Castiel smirk even wider around Dean's cock which he was now deep throating feeling it hit the back of his throat while one of Dean's hands gripped Castiel's hair and the other tangled in the sheets.

Castiel looked up to see Dean's head thrown back into the pillows in ecstasy and knew he was close. Castiel pulled his mouth off Dean who once again whined in protest and lifted his head to see why Castiel lifted off. Castiel sits back on his heels and watched his fingers disappear inside Dean's hole which reminded him of how achingly hard he is and groaned at the sight. "Fuck Dean, I don't think I can hold back much longer"

"Then fucking don't. Hurry the fuck up and fuck me" Dean growled out in irritation

Castiel wanted to make him beg further but he was way too hard to make good on his want. He pulled his fingers free and surged up to Dean's face so he could kiss him again as he missed the contact of their mouths together. Without breaking the kiss, he reached to where the condoms were stashed and grabbed one between his fingers.

He pulled away from Dean to rip open the packet eagerly with his teeth and sat back on his heels again to roll the condom on never letting his eyes leave Dean's. Castiel himself felt the anticipation get too much and longed to be inside of Dean. He grabbed the bottle of lube he discarded earlier and applied a liberal amount to his dick before he grabbed hold and lined himself up so his head is in line with Dean's stretched hole.

Castiel leant down and hovered over Dean as he braced himself on his forearms either side of Dean's head and pressed their lips together once more before he pulled back.

"You ready?" Castiel whispered his throat gravelly with anticipation of what was to come.

Dean let out a small whimper before he redeemed himself with a hoarse whisper "Hurry the fuck up Cas I swear to God or I'm going to take the control back"

A small chuckle escaped Castiel at Dean's eagerness "What you going to do, ride me like a cowboy? Maybe next time big boy. I knew I could get you begging for my cock. You're in for a good fucking babe" It was the first time Castiel had ever used the pet name on Dean but he decided he quite liked it.

Slowly Castiel pushed himself inside and felt the tight heat of Dean around his cock. They groaned in unison at the sensation. Castiel watched as Dean threw his head back and his eyes rolled into his head as Castiel bottoms out. They both panted hard eager to continue but Castiel knew Dean was probably a little uncomfortable and needed to adjust.

"Dean" Castiel whispered "Dean look at me baby"

Dean slowly opens his eyes and raised his head a little so Castiel can claim his lips once more. Castiel will never get tired of kissing Dean, tasting Dean. When Dean started to circulate his hips experimentally, Castiel knew Dean was ready for him to move. Castiel pulled out of Dean almost all the way before he slammed back in again.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean yelled out as Castiel pulled out again and intended to repeat the motion as Dean's legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in as his hands scraped down Castiel's back. Castiel knew he was going to have nail marks after but fuck if that just turned him on more.

Castiel slammed in just as hard this time and found Dean's prostate which caused Dean to groan in pleasure and clench down on Castiel's member. "Nggh," Castiel whimpered out "So fucking tight Dean. You feel so fucking good around my cock"

Castiel increased his pace and struck Dean's prostate with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with their cry of pleasure and profanities. They no longer kissed as much as breathed and moaned into each other's mouths when Castiel felt himself get close.

Knowing he was not going to last much longer he released himself from Dean's grip as he sat back again and raised Dean's right leg and threw it over his left shoulder while he gripped Dean's hips which gave him a better angle to thrust. Castiel thrust inside Dean with new vigour as he wanted to get Dean to completion before he did. Castiel released one of his hands from Dean's hip and slid it to Dean's leaking member and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Dean cried over and over as Castiel started to lose his rhythm. He was so close it began to be too much. Dean bucked his hips up one last time before he threw his head back and cried Castiel's name as his cum painted his chest and Castiel's hand. Castiel milked him through it before he returned his hand to Dean's hip and resumed his violent thrusts as he searched for his own release.

With Dean clamped down on him, he didn't last long. After a few shallow thrusts, he was thrown into his own orgasm and saw white as he thrust himself through it before he collapsed onto Dean's chest breathless, sweaty and sated.

After what seemed like hours but he knew was only a few minutes, Castiel finally calmed down enough to push himself off and out of Dean and rolled to his back to stare at the ceiling. He reached down and pulled the condom off his flaccid cock and threw it in the well placed waste basket next to Dean's bed that Dean positioned once Castiel started to come over more often. As he rolled back over towards Dean, Dean pulled him in and wrapped his arms around Castiel while he tucked his mop of black hair that was full of sweat under his chin. Castiel felt Dean's lips press into the top of his head which made a small smile play across his lips.

"Damn Cas, you were absolutely right. We are definitely doing that again." Dean joked; his voice hoarse and laced with exhaustion even though Castiel did all the work.

Castiel let out a sigh as he traced his fingers through the semen on Dean's stomach before he brought it up to his fingers and licked it off.

"Fuck Cas, don't do that I'm too tired for anything and if you keep doing that I'm going to be hard again"

Castiel chuckled around his fingers before he pulled them out so he could speak "A young man like you not able to get it up again so soon? And I'm the older one" he teased but in honesty, Castiel knew he wasn't able to go again anytime soon. He wrapped his hands around Dean's waist and snuggled down into Dean's chest and sighed before exhaustion took over and he fell into a sex induced sleep.


	2. Secret Storage

"Cas are you shitting me right now?" Dean asked as he trailed Cas through the corridors of the local storage facility. It was exactly two weeks until they were moving to start their new life out in LA and Cas had only just revealed that he had a storage compartment full of "stuff".

"No Dean, I am not 'shitting' you. I told you I have some stuff that I need to sort through" Cas replied as he stopped in front of what Dean guessed was his storage compartment. Dean watched as Cas retrieved his key from his pocket and unlocked the roller door. When Cas returned the key to his pocket, Dean stepped forward and helped Cas with the rusted door. When the door was secured, Cas stepped inside and switched on the light. Dean's jaw dropped when the light filled the room. It was packed floor to ceiling with boxes of Cas' "stuff".

"Fuck" Dean said exasperated "Guess I better ring Sam and cancel our lunch. This looks like it's going to take a while" Dean looked over at Cas who had the decency to at least look a little bit guilty.

"I'm sorry Dean" Cas replied "I just forgot how much stuff I actually had at home. I have no idea if it's organised but it more than likely will not. Zachariah is not the kind of man to do that. I assume he would have hired someone to pack it up. I just hope they haven't broken anything" Cas' face hardened as he spoke of his family. He never liked to talk about them and Dean didn't blame him after what had happened when Zachariah had turned up at Cas' workplace. The dude sounded like a total dick to Dean.

Dean moved over to where Cas was stood and wrapped his arms around the man to comfort him. He knew how upset it made Cas thinking about his family and how he would never be able to see them again. All he had left was Gabriel and Dean could sympathise with him as he was in a similar situation only having Sam. But Dean knew it wasn't the same. Dean had Bobby, Ellen, and Jo around. They were his family now with his Dad God knows where. He just hoped Cas knew that they too were now his family.

Ellen and Bobby had been so accepting of Cas and had been so readily available to help out when he needed them. Ellen had actually offered Cas a job when he hadn't had much luck finding one on his own but Cas was stubborn and had been determined to find one on his own. Of course he eventually had but Dean couldn't help but be thankful for his makeshift family's generosity.

"It's okay Cas." Dean soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Cas' back. "We'll get through all this crap of yours. Anything you don't want we'll leave in here and just tell the owner to dump it when we leave. Sound good?"

Cas pushed Dean away and scowled "It's not 'crap', Dean. It's my possessions and a lot of them have sentimental value"

Dean waved him off "Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on let's get started. The sooner we start the sooner we can leave. I don't know about you but I'd rather not be here all day"

Cas nodded in reply and the pair got to work as they sifted their way through the boxes. None of them had labels on them so each box had to be individually opened and sorted. Cas soon got frustrated with Dean asking him "keep or throw" every time he pulled something out of a box. With the tension rising, Dean decided now was a good time for a break.

"I'm starving" Dean announced after what seemed to him like hours of sorting boxes when in reality it had only been a little over an hour. "I'm going to head to the store down the road and get us something to eat and drink. You want anything in particular?"

Cas looked up from the box he was sorting through and over at Dean. He had tears in his eyes as he gripped tightly onto the frame he held.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked softly as he made his way over to his boyfriend to see why he was crying. "Is something broken?" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Dean placed a soft kiss to Cas' neck as he peered down at what Cas was looking at.

What he saw was a photo frame of a younger Cas maybe 13 at the oldest. The person in the picture may only be a boy but it was undeniably obvious it was Cas. If the messy hair and the bright blue eyes didn't give it away, the toothy grin the boy gave the camera would have. He looked unbelievably happy and innocent and Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was then when Dean noticed the other person in the picture stood behind Cas with their arms draped over Cas' shoulders.

He studied the face of the woman with long brown hair a similar shade of Cas, and matching blue eyes. Dean didn't need Cas to tell him who the person was. Dean had never seen a photo of her before but it was indisputable that the woman was Cas' mother. He squeezed his arms a little tighter as a tear dropped from Cas' eyes and onto the glass of the picture frame.

"She was beautiful, Cas" Dean whispered as he didn't want to ruin the serenity of the moment. "You look just like her" He felt Cas let out a shaky breath before he nodded slightly. Dean pressed soft kisses into Cas' neck as more tears dripped from the end of his nose and onto the picture. "Tell me about her" Dean asked softly as he didn't want to make Cas feel pressured.

Cas hadn't talked to Dean about his mother other than telling him they had been close and she had died two years ago which set Cas off in a downward spiral. The subject of mothers had been a sore spot for both men but with Dean losing his so young he didn't have many memories to share. But Cas had his mother for most of his life which left the wound fresh in Cas' heart.

Dean lifted his head off Cas' shoulder to look around for a place where they could sit. A few steps behind them were stacked plastic containers that could easily hold their weight as opposed to the flimsy cardboard boxes. Dean took a few careful steps back without relenting on his grip on Cas and sat down on the containers. They creaked under their combined weight as Cas sat himself in Dean's lap but easily held firm.

They sat in silence as Dean watched as Cas' thumb slowly stroked over the image of his mother. Dean was content to just comfort his boyfriend until he was ready. It didn't take long until Cas was ready to speak. Dean felt him let out a shaky breath and rub his nose with his hand as he sniffed.

"She was my everything" Cas spoke once he had gathered himself. "She just knew me. Most of the time I didn't have to even tell her something for her to know what was going on. The only reason I could survive school with those homophobes and asshole jocks was because every night I would come home and she would just wash away the anger. I didn't officially come out at school. I just wasn't ready but they all had their suspicions which I found hard to ignore."

Dean stayed silent as Cas continued. He pressed soft kisses into Cas' clothed shoulder while his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into his hips. "She was my best friend. She just understood me so well and I just-" Cas stuttered as he held back a sob "I miss her so much" It was then that Cas broke down and turned himself to sit sideways across Dean's lap which allowed him to hide his face into Dean's shirt and sob.

"Shh Cas, it's okay Sweetheart" Dean soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Cas' back. He didn't know how long they sat there as Cas sobbed in his arms before he stopped. His shirt was damp with tears as Cas pulled back with a large sniff. Dean grimaced at the snotty sound "Dude, that's disgusting" Dean teased which caused a small smile to grace Cas' lips.

"You okay now?" Dean asked tentatively. At Cas' nod, Dean spoke again "Well why don't we both go to the store and take a little break. Fresh air will do you good"

Cas nodded again as he wiped his nose free of the snot before he sniffed again. "Sorry about your shirt" Cas apologised

Dean looked down to inspect the damp spot and noticed some snot mixed in there too. Dean grimaced again. "Seriously disgusting. It's okay, pretty sure I saw a shirt in one of these boxes before. I'll just wear that" Cas smiled slightly again and slid himself off Dean's lap which let Dean stand up again. Dean quickly removed his shirt and handed it over to Cas who took it with confusion. "To wipe your nose. It's already got snot on it what's a little more?" Dean offered in explanation before he stepped across to the box he was sorting through.

He found what he was looking for and pulled out the white cotton shirt and inspected the front. In big black letters it read I Heart YN with a picture with a heart in the style of the popular I heart NY shirts. Under the text it explained the YN in brackets (you nude). Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the shirt. He threw it on over his head and found it was a little snug and clung to his muscles more than his normal attire would.

"Are you serious, Cas?" Dean chuckled as he gestured to the shirt. "I didn't think you would be one to wear something like this"

Cas sighed before he replied "I'm not. It was a gift from Gabriel. I've never actually worn it."

"Ah huh" Dean replied "Sure you haven't. I bet you used to wear it every Friday night when you went out on the town" he teased. Cas just rolled his eyes at Dean and made a move towards the roller door.

"Are we going to get some air or what?"

Dean chuckled again as he moved over to where Cas was stood and placed his hand on the small of his back and guided him out of the doorway. Once they were clear, Dean stopped and closed the roller door and locked the padlock again as he didn't want to risk anyone going through Cas' stuff. Once the door was closed, Dean turned around only to be pushed back against it by Cas as he attacked his mouth in a heated kiss while his tongue probed deeper into Dean's mouth as his hands ran through Dean's hair before he pulled back again. Dean stood as he panted against the door and stared at Cas while wondered what the hell was happening.

"Uhh, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He asked cautiously

Cas pulled back from Dean and looked him in the eye with a smile on his lips. "For before. For being there for me and not pressuring me into talking"

Dean pulled Cas into a hug and pulled him into his chest before he kissed the crown of his mop of hair. "You don't have to thank me Cas. I'm your boyfriend, that's what I'm supposed to do. Come on let's go before you get snot on this shirt too" Dean teased. Cas hit him on the arm as he pulled back before he slid his hand down Dean's arm and entwined their fingers together before he tugged Dean along the corridors and back outside in the search of some much needed fresh air and food.

-  
Even though there was still quite a bit to do, Castiel loved his time spent with Dean going through all his old stuff. There were so many boxes to sort through but there were so many memories packed away in there that he hadn't shared with Dean yet and he was finally willing to let Dean see them. He had turned into a blubbering mess and ruined Dean's shirt while he talked about his mother but Dean had been so gentle and thoughtful as he just comforted him through it. Dean was the best boyfriend he could ask for and he really couldn't wait to spend his life with him in LA.

Castiel chanced a glance over at his boyfriend who was currently organising the things Castiel wanted to keep into a tidy stack of boxes on one side of the room and labelled them all so they knew what was inside and the things he didn't want on the other. They had made steady progress and shouldn't really be much longer before they were finished. Dean must have sense Castiel's gaze as he once he had placed the box in his hands onto the pile he looked up at Castiel with a grin on his face. Castiel quickly returned the smile loving how contagious Dean's smile really was.

They returned to their sorting in comfortable silence until Dean snapped Castiel out of his thoughts when he broke the silence.

"Hey Cas, what's this?" Dean asked

Castiel looked over to where Dean stood holding onto a blue object. When Castiel realised what it was, he blanched before he blushed profusely.

"Uhm, uhh" He stuttered not knowing how to answer the question. He knew Dean knew exactly what it was. Dean wasn't an idiot and just looked to tease Castiel further. "It's not mine" Castiel finished lamely.

"Ah huh" Dean said unconvinced before he moved over to where Castiel stood.

Castiel gulped as Dean stepped closer and held the object out for Castiel to take hold of. With a shaky hand, Castiel took it from Dean's grasp and stared down at the silicone object unsure of what to say. It had been another one of Gabriel's gifts. Gabriel had known Castiel was gay for quite some time before he had abandoned the family for a new life and had teased Castiel constantly about the fact that he needed to get out more and get laid. When Castiel had refused out-right, Gabriel had sighed and seemed to have left it there. Castiel had never been more wrong in his life. Soon after, Gabriel kept sending 'gifts' which most of them Castiel had thrown away as soon as he had opened them having no interest in the toys he had received other than the one that was currently in his hands.

Seeing no way out, Castiel proclaimed the truth "Fine," he sighed "So I own a dildo. Gabriel bought me all these toys when he found out I was gay and most of them I threw away because I didn't want to use them except I really liked this one and I kept it and used it" He blabbered out as he stared at his feet the entire time and not stopping at all. He knew he was getting redder and redder as he carried on but when he had finished, he took a deep breath and held it while he waited for Dean's reaction. When he didn't get one straight away, he looked up at Dean only to find him staring at him with a huge grin on his face a glint of mischief in his eye. "What?" Castiel squeaked out afraid of what Dean was going to say.

"Nothin', nothin'. Just wondering why you kept it in the box and didn't bring it with you when you moved out here"

Castiel glared at him as the embarrassment faded away quickly "Dean, I was 17 when he found out I was gay. He found the porn collection on my computer leading him to buy me those 'gifts' shortly after that. I was horny and was no way near ready to come out to my school so I made do and used the dildo. Can we move on already? This is extremely embarrassing"

Dean laughed at Castiel's expense which caused him to scowl at him. He was sure lots of teenagers had been in the same position with a secret toy they liked to use. Sure maybe their _brother_ hadn't bought it for them but it was all the same to Castiel. For someone like Castiel who had been a socially awkward in his teenage years, it had been an easy, pleasurable way to get himself off and he didn't regret it for a second.

"You know," Dean began once he had stopped laughing "This is quite large for a 17 year old. I'm quite impressed"

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean before he resumed the box he was currently rummaging through. "What can I say, I like them big" he joked which caused Dean to laugh more. Castiel joined in this time and laughed along with Dean before they finally stopped.

"Jesus, Cas. Don't ever change" Dean wheezed

"What, me in general or the fact I like them big?" Castiel joked which earned another laugh from Dean. He couldn't help the warmth that rose in him as he watched Dean laugh at something he had said. It was something Castiel knew he would never get tired of.

Dean finally stopped laughing as he stepped forward and wrapped Castiel in his arms.

"You are, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so glad that you agreed to move to LA with me. I love you so much Cas"

Castiel blushed as Dean spoke but couldn't stop the butterflies as they fluttered as Dean told him he loved him. They had declared it to each other a while ago now but it was still new to Castiel having such strong feelings for someone only to have them reciprocated.

"I love you too, Dean. I can't wait to start my life with you in LA"

They sealed it with a kiss that was sweet and loving with just the right amount of tongue and teeth before they finally stepped back from one another to resume their sorting.

Castiel had returned to the box he had been on before Dean's sudden find only to be stopped again by Dean speaking.

"This is definitely going in the pile for LA" he joked as he slipped the silicone toy into its box and into the pile for LA.

Castiel smiled to himself as he continued to look in the box and refused to look over at Dean. Yep, he really did love this man.

* * *

**A/N This was written for kamja. I hope you liked it :) If anyone else has a request for a snapshot, please don't be shy to ask ;)**


	3. The Time Dean's Medication Ran Out

**A/N This was a request from PsychoPicasso. Hope I did it justice :L**

* * *

Dean woke to a fury sensation rubbing across his face. He chuckled lightly as Squeak moved around before he suddenly sneezed and the cat jumped off of him and towards the end of the bed with a scared expression on his face. Dean sat himself up and glanced over at a still sleeping Cas before he looked over at the clock. It was just past eight in the morning on a Sunday which meant they had nowhere to be this morning. He looked over at a still slightly startled Squeak and gestured him to come over. He did so wearily but soon melted into Dean's touch. The pet pushed his head into Dean's hand and purred as Dean pet him behind the ears.

Life had been good with their new kitten. Dean's medication had been working well and there hadn't been any incidents so far. He would sneeze every now and then but that was mostly due to the fact that Squeak was an adventurous cat and liked to climb all over Dean's face. The black fluffy fur tickled his nose which led him to sneeze. When it had first happened, Cas had fussed over him and had almost called the doctor to complain that the medication wasn't working. Dean had managed to calm him down by telling him that the doctor had indeed told him that it wasn't going to stop him from sneezing once and for all; it just calmed down his allergy so he wouldn't sneeze every waking moment. Eventually Cas had calmed down and placed the phone down again which Dean was grateful for. He didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness when he went to pick up his prescription of having his boyfriend call and fight his battles for him.

As it was early, Dean snuggled back down into the blankets and pulled Castiel close to him who eagerly nestled back into Dean's touch. Dean kissed the nape of his neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Cas as close to him as possible. Squeak caught on that it was time for some more sleep and snuggled in behind Dean's head. It wasn't long before Dean fell asleep again cosy and warm.

The next time he woke, he started sneezing and couldn't stop. He rolled away from Cas after he pushed Squeak away from the back of his head so he didn't hurt the little guy and the sneezing returned. It was bad enough to wake up Cas who turned to look up at Dean with confusion.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas asked his voice low and groggy from sleep.

Dean wiped his nose and reached for a tissue to sneeze into and get rid of the snot. When there was a break in sneezing, he looked over at Cas again. "I don't know" _sneeze_ "I just woke up" _sneeze _"and couldn't stop"

Cas sat up and grabbed the box of tissues to give to Dean before he threw back the covers and headed into the bathroom where Dean kept his medication. Dean watched him go with watery eyes as he kept sneezing into the tissues. His throat grew raspy with the amount of sneezes he had let out and he really needed a glass of water. He hoped Cas had the thought to bring one back with him as well as the pills.

Cas emerged from the bathroom with a frown on his face. "Dean," he started his voice stern "Did you forget to pick up your prescription? There are no pills left"

Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes. He was sure he had more left. He knew he had been running low but surely he hadn't finished them all.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. _Sneeze_. Cas opened the lid and tipped the bottle upside down which showed that there were indeed no pills left. "Fuck" _sneeze_

"What are we going to do, Dean? It's Sunday the doctors aren't open so we won't be able to get you a new prescription till tomorrow" Cas said as he made his way over to Dean. His expression had grown worried as he looked over at Dean who still continued to sneeze.

Squeak chose that moment to jump back up onto the bed and made his way over to where Dean and Cas were sat which made Dean sneeze even more. Cas was quick to react and picked Squeak up in his arms and moved over to the bedroom door where he walked through and left Dean alone.

With Squeak out of the room, his sneezing calmed down slightly but he still sneezed every so often. He wiped and blew his nose into the tissue before he discarded it on the bed which had quickly filled up with a pile of tissue paper. A few moments later, Cas returned and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to Dean with a grim look on his face.

"I gave him some food to keep him occupied while we decide what we're going to do. Do you think you can survive till tomorrow without the pills?" Cas asked as he snuggled into Dean's chest. Dean had moved so the he was rested against the headboard so Cas fitted nicely into his side. Dean put his arm around Cas' shoulders while he kept a tissue to his nose to stop it from running onto Cas' head. Somehow he didn't think Cas would appreciate having snot in his hair.

"I'll be fine Cas. I'll just stay in my music room. Squeak doesn't go in there so it won't have any of his fur or anything in there and tonight we'll just have to put him out of the room. He can sleep on his tower." Dean reasoned.

Cas let out a little whine of protest "But I don't want to be mean. He didn't do anything wrong, why should he have to sleep out there?"

Dean was offended for a moment "Are you seriously saying that I have to sleep in the music room because Squeak deserves the bed? Somehow I don't find that fair"

"Sorry," Cas apologised "It's just he's so innocent and small. No you're right. You come first" Cas said before he pushed himself up and kissed Dean on the lips "I don't want you to die so I'll keep Squeak out of the way and bring you food in your music room till we get the medication." _sneeze_ "I think there could be an emergency chemist across town that could be open? Do you want me to ring and check?" _sneeze_

"Yeah Sweetheart that would be good. See if Sam can go out and get it" _Sneeze_

Cas gave him a worried glance "You're not going to have trouble breathing or go into shock or anything right?"

Dean let out a chuckle at how worried Cas was. "No Sweetheart it's just sneezing" his voice was all nasally from all the sneezing and Cas let out a small laugh at the sound "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Dean pouted and pushed Cas away from him before he turned to his side and buried his head under the covers. Cas scrambled at the covers as he tried to get to Dean laughing the whole time. Dean held strong and kept Cas out but then suddenly everything went still and quiet before he felt Cas' weight shift off the bed. "What are you doing?" Dean asked from the safety of his cocoon but there was no answer only silence. After a minute of nothing, Dean had thought Cas had left the room and he snuck a peak from under the covers only to be pounced on by Cas and attacked again. The covers were ripped away from his face and Cas started attacking him with kisses all over his face until he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop… stop… please" Dean panted through laughs and sniffs to stop his nose from running. Cas pulled back from Dean with a huge grin on his face before he planted another kiss this time to Dean's lips. Dean was eager to deepen it and swiped his tongue along the seam of Cas' lips who opened up for him. Their tongues moved along one another and Dean explored Cas' mouth as best he could. He had to pull back too soon for his liking as he was unable to breathe through his nose. "Go call the chemist and then call Sam so I can have my ability to smell and breathe through my nose back" Dean ordered.

Cas pulled back with a grin before he stood up off the bed "Okay Beautiful. Back soon" Cas raised his fingers to his face and kissed them before blowing it at Dean who promptly blushed and buried himself back under the covers. Dean never failed to blush at the use of the pet name and then with Cas being all caring and loving it had his cheeks heated up even more.

Dean didn't realise he had fallen asleep until Cas came back in and shook his shoulder.

"Dean" he sing-songed "Dean, I have soup for you" Dean opened his eyes and rubbed them to adjust to the light of the room. He glanced down to see Cas had made him tomato-rice soup with a large helping of toast to dip into it.

Dean looked at the soup and then back up to Cas with a look of awe on his face. "Damn Cas, you're the best" Dean leant up to Cas and gave him a thankful kiss before he shifted and leant back against the headboard. Cas placed the tray he was holding in Dean's lap before he positioned himself next to Dean on the bed.

They silently ate the soup and toast for a few moments before Dean sneezed again and he remembered why Cas was making him soup.

"Was the chemist open?" Dean asked as he slurped the soup off the spoon. He grinned at the taste. It was just like his mom used to make.

Cas nodded as he swallowed his mouthful of toast. "Yeah, Sam is on his way over to get it. Should be here in an hour or so"

Dean let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to wait till tomorrow. It was bad enough just the few hours this morning. His nose was blocked, his throat was raspy and his eyes wouldn't stop watering because of all the sneezing. It had gotten better since Squeak was out of the room and his little nap but he was still sneezing every so often.

"Thanks heaps for the soup Cas" Dean said once they had finished the last of it. "Tasted just like Mom used to make" Dean leant over and gave Cas a kiss on the lips before he pulled back again.

"You're welcome, Dean" Cas replied with a grin on his face. "Think it's time we showered. Might help get rid of any fur that's on you from Squeak's escapades over you in the night"

Dean nodded in agreement "Sounds good to me"

Sam arrived not long after they had showered and dressed with Dean's prescription. When the doorbell rang, Dean all but ran to the door ignoring the fact that he had entered where Squeak was. He opened the door and snatched the bag greedily from Sam's hold and opened the bottle to swallow the pill dry. When it was gone, he grinned at a stunned Sam.

"Thanks Sammy"

"Yeah" Sam replied at a loss for words "You owe me $100. That shit is expensive man"

Dean shut the door in his face before he locked it and put the chain across. He laughed as he turned away from the door while Sam pounded against it yelling Dean's name. Dean made his way over to Squeak and picked him up in his arms to stroke his fur. No sneezing.

"Never forgetting my prescription again" Dean laughed as Cas entered the room and walked over to the pair where he wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You better not because next time, I'm choosing him over you" he teased.


End file.
